Howl at the Crescent moon
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Theres a new girl Kira who was along time ago Hinata's best friend, She has two things, a secret agenda and Kiba's heart! KiraxKibaxNeji


Hey I decided to make another naruto ficcy about my own made up characters and how they end up with the hotties of Naruto. Sry I decided to give another character my name again, I'm not very original. The cast is about 15 16ish and they are all Chunin.

----

"g-guys I'm r-really sorry.. But I have t-to go home early t-today." Hinata stammered as she fiddled with her fingers looking at her to other male teammates and puppy.

"We've only trained for an hour or so, what's so important?" Kiba asked as he held Akamaru by his front paws making it look like he was walking on his back legs.

"Umm, I.. s-someone is c-coming to my house today." Hinata said as she let her small skinny fingers play with each other not looking into any of her fellow teammates eyes.

"Go if you must" Shino said as he put one of his many bugs on a leaf to play around.

"Really, thank you I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow!"

Hinata said as she let a big grin spread across her face as she blushed waving goodbye to her teammates skipping off there training grounds to the Hyuga house hold to greet her guest

"I wonder who she is going to see? She seemed chipper today" Shino said as he looked over to at Kiba playing with his pup (I know Akamaru should be huge but it's a fic so bare with me).

"Who knows, who cares I don't. Let's get back to training" Kiba said as he picked Akamaru up putting him inside his jacket (yes he still has his jacket thingy!). He left his hood down it had become a habit to him as he got older. And in the blink of an eye Shino and Kiba were gone.

------

Knock Knock 

Neji was in his room meditating waiting for the rest of the house members to get home. He was in his blue shorts with bandage all over his body from his previous mission and his hair untied hugging his arms and back with his forehead protector keeping his hair out of his face while he concentrated.

Knock Knock 

Neji for a while now kept pretending the knocking didn't exist trying to get some meditation done for the day but it was as if it just kept getting louder and louder until it became unbearable for him to stand as he slowly got up heading down the halls.

He let his footsteps echo threw the house as he stomped over to the door and let his hand grasp the handle as he opened it up to reveal a girl.

She was about 4 inches shorter then Neji, she looked about 16 judging by her curvy figure. She had dark black hair that reached the nape of her neck and flipped out (like The pink haired girl from pretear but a lil bit longer, not so puffy). With the biggest dark green cat eyes that he had ever seen.

She was wearing a long black skintight sleeveless shirt that started from her neck all the way down to mid thigh with a small dark green sleeveless jacket that ended above her ribcage. She wore small dark green skintight shorts, which, due to her long tight tee shirt, you only saw about an inch of her shorts.

She had long black socks that went to her knees with blue ninja shoes. She had dark black tight gloves that went from her elbow to her mid-fingers. She was holding a red backpack over her shoulder staring at Neji in confusion.

"What do you want?" Neji asked angered that some girl ruined his concentration.

"Hyuga residents right?" The girl asked looking down at a piece of paper that lay between her fingers. The paper, by the looks of it, had writing all over it most likely an address.

"Yes" he said emotionlessly as he saw her smirk and walk right past him into their house.

"Good" she said as she passed him putting her backpack by the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are, get out of my house" Neji said as he walked right in front of her putting his hand on the side of her face leaning into her tilting his head done only to see her looking up at him with her eyebrows curved down with an angry expression on her face.

"Get out of my way, I'm here for Hinata" the girl said as she quickly ducked under his arm and proceeded down the hallway.

Before she made it down the hall Neji tackled her to the ground as he lay on top of her his arms holding hers' above her head to make sure she didn't use them to attack him.

"What do you want with her!" Neji demanded as he towered above her, his eyes on fire.

She just matched his glare never letting her eyes wandered from his white orbs. In a split second she removed one of her hands from his grasp as she was about to punch him when he caught her wrist an inch away.

"To slow" Neji said smirking, the idea that she thought she could punch him in only a split second. Then he felt a slight pain on his cheek and looked over at the hand he grabbed and noticed she had a kunai in her grasp. In that split second she grabbed a kunai from her pouch.

"Kira!"

Neji and the girl looked over only to see Hinata at the door with a new spark in her eyes as she grinned running over to Neji and the girl.

The girl that was trapped under Neji pushed him away from her to get off the floor and walk over to Hinata only to be hugged to death as Hinata wrapped her arms around the girl's frame.

"Kira! I missed you so much!" Hinata cried as she gave the girl a tight squeeze.

"O my gosh I'm sry I didn't mean to hold you to tight, let me get your bag!" Hinata said as she grabbed the girls bag and skipped down the hall with joy laughing.

"Kira" the girl said to Neji who just rose an eyebrow getting up, "My name is Kira" she said looking into Neji's eyes rising and eyebrow.

"Neji" he spoke as he let his wrist come to his cheek to wipe off the fresh blood, then he looked down at her trying to see if he seen her any where before, seeing how friendly Hinata was to her. It was almost as if Kira red his mind when she began to speak again.

"We were friends when we were little kids, her dad don't really like me much though" she grinned as she scratched the back of her head. Then she pulled both her hands behind her head.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked as he remembered seeing her with a backpack.

"She's going to stay with us for a while" Hinata said as she walked into the room looking at Neji and Kira.

"What!"

------

It was the next day and Hinata had another training day and she knew she couldn't leave Kira at the house knowing her father's hatred for her.

"So, Hinata, how have you been?" Kira asked walking beside her old friend smiling happy to be reunited with the shy Hyuga.

"Fine I'm just so happy to see you" Hinata said as she chuckled thinking about all the things they used to do when they were little kids.

"So, who's this Naruta person that you seemed to be so fond of?" Kira asked with a cat grin and her eyebrow lifted seeing her dear friends blush.

"Naruto, and he's a Chunin he is with his friends on another mission, when he gets back I could introduce you to him" Hinata said with hope in her voice wanting her best friends to meat her crush as she let her blush turn into a dark red.

"Wow walking with you really reminds me of when we were kids" Kira said with her hands behind her head still looking up to the sky remembering all the crazy things they used to do.

"Heh, you mean you picking fights with all of the other kids who were being mean to me" Hinata laughed remembering all the kids that used to cry when Kira would hit them for yelling at Hinata.

"Yup so wh-" she was cut off when a small little puppy came out of no where and tackled the poor girl into the ground hard.

"Kira!" Hinata said as she brought her hands up to her mouth in shock.

Kira slowly opened her eyes only to see the little puppy cuddling her chest tucking itself into her small tiny jacket. Her jacket was to small as you can see the pups little tail and hind legs trembling.

"It's a dog!" she said as she sat up and started looking at the little thing as it clung to her chest even as she sat straight up he never let go.

"Are you allergic?" Hinata asked scared by the sound of Kira's voice when she figured it was a dog.

"Heh allergic my ass I love them!" she said as she started petting it and putting a hand under it so it wouldn't tear a hole in her shirt by how tight it was hanging on.

"Akamaru? Where's Kiba" Hinata said looking down at the little dog snuggling into Kira's chest.

Akamaru just looked up into Hinata's white orbs as he started barking with a sad expression on his face.

"Maybe his master lost him," Kira said as she started petting him seeing how he looked so scared.

"Kiba would never leave him behind, maybe he's in trouble!" Hinata yelled frantically as she ran faster in the direction towards there training grounds.

"Hey! Were are we going? Who's Kiba?" Kira started yelling running after Hinata holding on tight to the pup fearing that he would fall.

-----

"Dammit Hinata!" Kira yelled as she realized she was lost and couldn't find Hinata anywhere in the entire forest.

"Bark! Bark!" Akamaru yelped as he started biting her little vest trying to pull her into a different direction.

"What do you want?" she said as she jumped up and crouched down poking his head with a blank expression on her face.

Akamaru started running! She was in surprised and started to chase after him running farther from the village.

Akamaru stopped running after a few minutes and started crying out at the river that she now stood in front of.

She tried catching her breath and looked over to the other side of the river and saw two boys lying on the ground unconscious.

She gasped as she jumped across the river to aid the boys.

On had a big coat on with brown spiky hair that had wounds all over him with half his body in the water his head lying on the land with his arms.

The other had a big jacket covering his face along with his glasses, he was sitting up against a tree with a burn mark on his chest.

Without a second thought she jumped into the water and pulled the boy out of the water and fully onto the land. She took off her small vest and folded gently placing the boy's head onto it.

"GASP! Kira!"

Kira turned around and saw Hinata running towards her.

"Help that guy!" Kira ordered as she pointed over to the shaded boy leaning against a tree. All she received was a nod from Hinata as she went to aid her fellow teammate.

She then turned her attention back to the boy as she saw Akamaru come up wet from swimming across the water licking the injured boys cheek and cried when he got no response.

She took the boys jacket off leaving him in a black shirt. Seeing some burns on his arms she turned over to Hinata.

"Bandages!" in a second Hinata threw some bandages at her not exchanging any words so that she could tend to her friends.

When Kira looked back she saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at hers she was going to call Hinata but he quickly grabbed her wrist causing her to look at him once again. He mumbled one word before blacking out again.

"Itachi"

-----

wut do ya think? Review or request! Hope ya liked Love, Kira


End file.
